User talk:Kinnikufan
=2007= Choujin Yo, Seigi Choujin/Idol Choujin Showtime here. Should we get the nihongo template over here? Seems like it'd save some trouble... Idol Choujin Showtime 17:30, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Unfortunately neither do I... are we the only members right now? Also, I just made this page: List of Kinnikuman Media. Idol Choujin Showtime 18:07, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::I put the link on LRG, that might help... also, I made some Categories. Idol Choujin Showtime 18:44, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ACG Hello Kinnikufan, congratulations on the Kinnikuman Wiki being accepted. It looks like you've already got a good start, but even with a start if you want the technical knowledge or even the community that is part of Wikia ACG feel free to look over What will happen?, Extended info, and ask me any questions you want. Also feel free to ask me for any technical help with WikiText, CSS, JS or anything else. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Olympics All that's known about the 9th, 10th, 11th, & 18th Olympics is the winners, so there's actually very little point in giving them their own pages. Idol Choujin Showtime 07:03, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Well, whatever i guess, it's not important... I made some more Tatakae!! Ramenman character pages if yer interested btw... Idol Choujin Showtime 00:47, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Match Pages? So we're doing pages for the fights as well? I'm not objecting, I'm just verifying. Idol Choujin Showtime 02:05, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Well, I wouldn't be much help with the Nisei matches since I've actually seen very little of it, but Kinnikuman, Tatakae!! Ramenman, and All Choujin Dai Shingeki I can do. Idol Choujin Showtime 02:23, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Voice actors How should Japanese voice actors be listed, western or Japanese naming order? Idol Choujin Showtime 22:06, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Allrighty then: Kamiya Akira. Idol Choujin Showtime 22:14, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Clans Y'know, I never would've thought to do a page for the Sneagator Clan, good thinking. Should we also do the Ashura Clan and Brocken Clan? Idol Choujin Showtime 02:41, 20 October 2007 (UTC) I made the pages for the Ashura Clan and the Brocken Clan, we should prob'ly do the Muscle Clan (Harabote, etc) as well. Also, I made more Tatakae!! Ramenman pages and updated some (added fight records and more techniques) if yer interested. Idol Choujin Showtime 02:02, 21 October 2007 (UTC) You got it, we also still need to do the Kinkotsu Clan, right? Ramenman's family is really the only one in Tatakae!!, so I just put the family tree on his father's page. Idol Choujin Showtime 02:29, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Techniques I did the Muscle Clan and I've made a category for the Kinkotsu Clan. This is unrelated but it's something I've been thinking about for awhile... should we do pages for the techniques like the Naruto wiki does? Idol Choujin Showtime 21:18, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Allright, should the different variations of some techniques be included on one page (ex:Ashura Buster on Kinniku Buster page, Rope Work Tower Bridge on Tower Bridge page), or should we create special categories for that (ex: Kinniku Buster, Tower Bridge, Apache War Cry)? Idol Choujin Showtime 21:27, 21 October 2007 (UTC) More VAs Check 'em out: Tanaka Hideyuki, Gouri Daisuke, Futamata Issei, Totani Kouji, and Onosaka Masaya. I'll be doing more soon. Idol Choujin Showtime 19:39, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Movie Monsters Yo, Godzilla and the other movie monsters listed in Kinnikuman's fight records never actually fight him in the course of the series. I got Kinnikuman's records from the Japanese wiki and I assume the fights against the monsters were mentioned in an infobook or something, but I have the whole series and of these monsters only Godzilla actually appears in the series (and even then it's just a cameo each time). Also, the fight against Zangyaku-Seijin's father is never shown either, it's just mentioned during Kinnikuman's fight with ZS. Idol Choujin Showtime 04:13, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Ah, okay, I see what yer plan was now. Well, that works okay, so I have no complaints now. Idol Choujin Showtime 04:48, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Revived character Hmmm, Zebra, Mariposa, Big Body, the Real Soldier, and all their teammates were only revived in the anime (Super Phoenix's team too), should that really count as a "revived character", because in the manga they're still dead (particullarly Mammothman)? Idol Choujin Showtime 05:02, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Ah, thanks. I'm not exactly sure why thought I didn't celebrate it, but thanks none the less! And I'm going to go ahead and take them out of the revived category, since the manga did come first and should take presedence(sp?) over the anime. I'll also add these categories to the other Tatakae!! Ramenman characters if you'd like. Idol Choujin Showtime 05:13, 4 November 2007 (UTC) No, Sunshine and Ashuraman are still alive, but the other Demon Seed members are dead. Idol Choujin Showtime 16:28, 4 November 2007 (UTC) It's unknown. There was a mysterious figure with Check Mate's cape boarding a bus awhile back, but I haven't seen anything of him since.... so I'm not sure. Idol Choujin Showtime 03:08, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Don't forget to add Hanzou as revived (unless you already have, of course). Idol Choujin Showtime 03:13, 5 November 2007 (UTC) I think we need an umbrella category for the revived and permanently deceased characters, something along the lines of "Characters by life status", but that sounds ridiculous... can you think of something better? Idol Choujin Showtime 04:35, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Allright then, I guess we'll go with that. Idol Choujin Showtime 04:39, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Nisei Character List I made a seperate page for the Nisei characters (List of Kinnikuman Nisei characters), but unfortunately I couldn't remember all the Nisei characters, so it'd be cool if you could go through it and add the ones I missed and then take all Nisei characters oof the List of Kinnikuman Characters page. I'll be doing a Ramenman one later, too. Idol Choujin Showtime 07:30, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Chaos Story Revealed Chaos' back story has been revealed, I just need to find a way to translate it before I can start adding stuff. Also his full name has been revealed as Chaos Avenir... should his page be renamed? Idol Choujin Showtime 21:54, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Done: Chaos Avenir. Idol Choujin Showtime 06:36, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Wiki Ippo Thanks, even though I don't really do Thanksgiving, I really do appreciate that. OFF TOPIC: Would you be willing to help me start a Hajime no Ippo wiki? I keep getting confused about how exactly I'm supposed to propose the idea. Idol Choujin Showtime 18:35, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Cool! The Japanese Wikipedia already has pages for a lot of the main cast, so I'm translating those right now (starting with Ippo, Takamura, Kumi, Miyata, and Coach Kamogawa). Here's what I was planning for the site summary: Wiki Ippo is a wikia devoted to providing information about the the long-running manga series Hajime no Ippo by George Morikawa. It will contain character profiles, fight summaries, information on real life boxers and venues featured in the series, and much more. That's all I can think of for now, whaddya think? Idol Choujin Showtime 04:49, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Well, for some reason, as smart as I am, I keep getting confused about how exactly I'm supposed to propose the idea to wikia. You know how to, right? Idol Choujin Showtime 00:10, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Yes, I'd appreciate, that very much! Idol Choujin Showtime 04:36, 24 November 2007 (UTC) It was accepted! I already made pages for the manga and anime. Idol Choujin Showtime 20:43, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Nice! Thank you very much! I'll try to quickly finish at least Ippo and Takamura's pages so we can have character bios immediately. Idol Choujin Showtime 05:10, 24 November 2007 (UTC) I'm gonna spend what's left of the year working on the Wiki Ippo, then I'll come back and add more info to the Ramenman stuff. Idol Choujin Showtime 03:08, 14 December 2007 (UTC) =2008= Left ya a message on Wiki Ippo. Idol Choujin Showtime 04:09, 11 May 2008 (UTC) =2009= Alas we meet... I am (as my name suggests) the "other Kinnikufan." That is my user name on YouTube as well as the normal Wikipedia. I started out editing pages there only to find that after a couple months of updating several pages they were going to simply merge all of the character pages and all of my work would be lost to the Wikipedia gods. Then I stumbled upon this wikia page and was pleased to find that some of my work got carried over here and I would like to extend a helping hand...that is, once I have a more lax schedule. So this will not be the last you hear from me, just the last for now. OtherKinnikuFan 22:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Spam to delete I've been marking the spam I find; just check out Category:Candidates for deletion to see them. evan1975 02:09, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::There's some more spam today. You might want to lay the banhammer on these IP's that are posting this, or ban anonymous edits altogether for a while. evan1975 00:28, September 8, 2009 (UTC) =2013= Name order Noticed character pages (like Rinko's) use the Japanese order (surname then forename). Do you think it might be plausible to move them to English order of forename then surname? +Y 21:37, July 24, 2013 (UTC) '2019' 'Joing the Staff?' I thought I'd message you on the off-chance you still got alerts for the wiki. I've noticed you've been offline for ten years, and Evan is unfortunately unable to often log onto the wiki. I applied for a bureaucrat position - or an admin one - which I qualified, but I needed support from the staff before I was able to be accepted. I've contributed a lot to the wiki and try to log on most days, so I wondered if I had your permission to join the staff so I could contribute more? No worries, if not, and thank you for creating this wiki, too. It's been an invaluable source and I feel lucky to be here :) RobinKnight (talk) 11:56, March 7, 2019 (UTC)